


The Things I Need Are But A Kiss Away

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, comfort cuddling, late night kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Need Are But A Kiss Away

Cuddling

Dean was dreaming. Well, more like having a nightmare. There were claws and teeth and nails everywhere. Digging into his skin, sinking in and tearing. Ripping, biting, hacking, gnawing, burning his soul out with pain. He tried screaming, but they had removed his vocal chords. He couldn't scream. He couldn't yell. He couldn't release his pain. He wept with the pain of it all.

He tried passing out, tried blocking out the agony, but he couldn't. His attackers wouldn't let him. He couldn't see their face, couldn't see the twisted smiles turned grimaces of evil. He could only hear their laughter. It rang in his ears in echoes, as if through a tunnel. Then suddenly, the sound would break through. He could hear every jeer and taunt and laugh. It burned him to his bones. It added to the pain.

He tried calling out.

"Cas!" he cried. Surely his angel would help.

No one came.

No one heard.

He woke with a start.

He was drenched in sweat, but he felt so very, very cold. Castiel's hands were on his chest, his face looming over him, worry written in every line. Dean panted, feeling the steady pressure of Cas's hands on him, holding him to earth.

"Dean," Cas sighed, relief clouding his voice, filling the word with it, making it a prayer and more than simply a name. The angel leaned down, frowning slightly. He brought a hand up to Dean's face, wiping away the tears the man wasn't aware he cried. He brought his head down and placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

Cas rolled over and brought Dean towards him. Dean relaxed into the touch, already feeling the weight of his nightmare lifting. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's torso and the man responded by resting his hand on top of the angel's. He sighed, relieved, and turned his head to place a light kiss on Cas's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cas asked, peppering kisses along Dean's neck and jaw as he did.

"No," Dean replied, leaning his head back to give Cas more access. "I'd rather stay like this. Just like this. With you. My angel." He leaned around and kissed Cas, sleepily but thoroughly, licking open his mouth with a sweep of his tongue. He savoured the taste, so sweet after something so horrible. Cas kissed him back just as well, intertwining their tongues and holding Dean's face like a precious object. He tangled his fingers in the hunter's short hair, savouring the feeling of his scalp. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, having turned his body to be in line with the angel. He hugged Cas closer to him, bringing their bodies in perfect union, not a gap between the two. He moved his hands up and down Cas's back, lifting the t-shirt to feel the smooth, bare skin underneath.

Dean moved his mouth down to Cas's neck, feeling the skin and underlying tendons with his lips and tasting the sweat with his tongue. Cas moaned quietly, loving the feeling. Dean moved back to Cas's lips, pecking once, twice, a third time. He moved to his jaw, bringing kisses down the line, sucking a bit at the pulse point beneath.

He broke the kiss and looked into Cas's impossibly blue eyes. "I love you," Dean said with a reverence unmatched by anything Cas had ever heard, even from angels.

"And I you," Cas replied with equal reverence, kissing Dean's lips again lightly. "If I could spend the rest of eternity with you in this moment, I would be happy."

Dean smiled and pecked his angel lightly on the lips. He smiled as he lay back down in Cas's arms, head leaning on his shoulder. He continued to smile as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't really find a place to specify, I'd like to say now that the dream Dean has is a flashback to his time in Hell. I think that his nightmares and flashbacks would still occasionally surface, even after the plot of the show moved on from lingering on his PTSD. I mean, Hell isn't really something you could get over in one season


End file.
